


STILLBORN KAIZER

by ismellitblue



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane's heart disease struck him on the day of his duel with Aster.Everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STILLBORN KAIZER

The floor is cold,or perhaps he’s the one who is cold, whichever it is he has to get up.He has a duel against Aster Phoenix in a few hours,he can’t be late.

All he manages is a slight twitch of his hand before passing out .

“Zane!”A terrified voice is calling his name.

_Syrus.How did he get into the hotel?Why is he crying?_

He tries to ask his brother but his body won’t move.Even his eyes are still closed and no matter how hard he tries he can’t open them.Whatever this is it’s very bad, _was he attacked?_

Panic grips him and the stronger it gets the tighter his chest feels.Lightning quick pain lances through him and for a while he just floats in a sea of white hot pain. When it reduces enough for him to focus again he can hear Syrus screaming.

There are other voices with him now.Calm and professional.Hands are moving over his body,something is placed over his face.There is a hiss and all of a sudden breathing isn’t as difficult as it was before.

The pain is still there but it’s manageable,the area between his shoulder blades still feels like it’s being torn apart and something is still constricting his chest but it’s less agonizing.

The new people are moving him,they keep a steady pace for a while until they suddenly stop.The noise level skyrockets, he can hear clicks going off and light flashes behind his closed lids.Someone  shouts for security,and they start moving at a more hurried pace.

After that they keep moving accompanied by a loud droning sound that never lets up.When the sound finally stops he is jolted about and can here wheels scraping against a tiled floor.More hands are on him and the one pair that was silently gripping his own is ripped away.

He thinks he hears his little brother calling his name again but he can’t be too sure.

There is a barely there prick on his arm and he feels his consciousness begin to slip.

When he becomes aware again he is certain he is dreaming.He is standing in the middle of a snowstorm but he doesn’t feel cold.The storm dies down and all the snowflakes swirl gently around him.They dance around each other intertwining until they take the form of a huge dragon.

It looks like the one in his deck but this one feels _wrong._

The beast curls itself around him forming a loose circle.Ice tendrils flow from its body and start growing towards him.When the ice touches his body it doesn’t freeze him,instead he sees himself start to change.Bit by bit he’s replaced by a person that looks like  him but is clearly not.

His new reflection glints off the dragons body as it readjusts its coils and he lets out a shocked gasp.His hair is different,his clothes are pitch black.The eyes are the same as his ,but they aren’t calm like his .They are cold and burning with rage all at once.The dragon’s scales shift and the new eyes appear even more feral.

Zane turns to run but finds himself face to face with the dragon.It huffs as though laughing at him and he’s immediately surrounded by it’s cold biting breath.His lungs heave as he tries to fight against the ice settling in his veins.

When he drops to his knees panting the dragon takes flight and he tracks its journey across the sky.It turns mid-air and starts hurtling towards him.His legs refuse to move and the dragon gets closer and closer.

It hits his chest with a resounding crack and instead of breaking his bones a portal opens within him and the dragon disappears into it.

_At long last,the Kaizer is here,Let us hunt._

The voice echoes in his head,it makes his head hurt and he feels the little warmth he had left being sucked away.Darkness closes in around him and he doesn’t try to fight it.

Beep.beep.beep

He tries to ignore it but the sound is relentless, so he gives up and opens his eyes.They are very heavy so he only manages to open them halfway.

The room he is in is definitely not his hotel room.It has the same sterile feel as the hotel room but this one is white and the bed is incredibly uncomfortable.

He hears a snore from his left and turns his head towards the sound.His little brother is beside him, loosely holding his hand.Zane gives his fingers a squeeze and watches as Syrus jerks awake.

When his eyes land on him, Syrus’ eyes begin to glisten with unshead tears and he opens his mouth and closes it a few times before lunging forward to hug Zane gently.He starts babbling nonsense and keeps clutching Zane’s hand like he’s scared that Zane is going to disappear.

 He manages to ask about the duel with Aster,Syrus won’t look him in the eye.He also avoids answering Zane’s questions about why he’s in the hospital.Zane tries to get it out of him but he falls asleep before Syrus can crack.

In the brief moments that he is lucid he tries to ask the doctors and nurses but they won’t tell him anything.

By the time he’s finally told what’s wrong with him he’s not even shocked.Heart disease.It’s the first of its kind.Specialists from around the world swarm around him like vultures sensing a dying animal.Reporters try to break into his room on a daily basis.The fact that he is…was a world famous duelist adding to the infamy of being the first to be diagnosed with a new form of heart disease.

After a few months in hospital he’s finally released.The doctors haven’t found a cure but they’ve found a way to control the disease.It’s chronic but they warn him that if he exerts himself too much it could be fatal.

 Everything on the outside has changed.People still stare at him in public but instead of asking for his autograph they want to know if he’s okay.He gets used to relying on his wheelchair when he wants to get out of the house.Cannulas become a constant fixture as well as countless pills and his deck gathers dust at the back of his closet.

Some days he takes it out to look at the cards.Whenever he holds them he feels like he’s being watched eventhough he’s the only one in room.His nightmares are usually more intense after he’s held his cards.He can’t remember what he dreams about but the word kaizer is always on his mind.That and the feeling of phantom coils trapping him and a voice much colder and harsher than a blizzard talking to him.

By the time his caretaker comes into the room to check if he’s alright,the memories are already beginning to fade.The days following such dreams are usually very difficult on him.Syrus calls every hour to check on him despite Zane telling his caretaker not to inform  his brother.

His days are long and the nights are even longer.To pass the time he’s started up a dueling blog .The blog is surprisingly popular despite the fact that no one knows he’s behind it.They read it for his insight instead of out of pity .It’s unbelievably refreshing.

The blog takes his mind of the pain and eventhough he doesn’t really need it also brings in a lot of money.

The most amazing thing that the blog has brought him however is relief.Whenever he breaks down somebody’s deck and finds all the mistakes in it his chest feels lighter.There’s is always a triumphant roar at the back of his head and the constant coldness that he’s had to contend with vanishes for a few blissful moments.

_Come ,Kaizer let us hunt._

The voice always jolts him from his little world and he looks around trying to find its source.He never finds it,but he’s glad he doesn’t.He does not kknow why or how but he knows following the voice is the way to destruction.So he makes due with the new life he’s forced to live and doesn’t complain.

He doesn’t know how his match with Aster Phoenix would have ended.He likes to believe he would have won, but  deep down he knows the truth.

The illness saved his soul,he knows that without a shadow of a doubt.The only other person he’s ever told this to was a nurse who patted his head and told him he was still feeling his pain meds.

He hasn’t brought it up again and he never will.The name Kaizer will never see the light of day.

 


End file.
